Alan Garner
Alan Garner '''is the son of Sid and Mrs. Garner, the brother of Tracy Garner and brother-in-law of Doug Billings, and one of the three main protagnists in The Hangover film series. He is one of the most famous of the three characters. He is also the best friends of Phil Wenneck, Stu Price, and Leslie Chow. He is portrayed by Zach Galifianakis in all three films. . Personality/Life Alan is considered by other people to be a child at heart, dimwitted, insane, helpless, or somewhat psychotic. Although he is very immature, he never swears (except on two occassions - once he said "fuck" and another he said "niggas"). Alan takes ADHD medication because he is extremely hyperactive. He also still lives at home with his parents as he has his dad pay his rent and his father calls him "Sweetie". Alan is still obsessed about the weekend in Vegas, as he has all the evidence (which he was meant to delete it) on his bedroom wall. Alan also is sometimes very dimwitted and copies Phil, whom he idolises. Alan can also play BlackJack really well and he learned from reading a book on it, as it seems he can't lose. Also, while drunk, he usually keeps falling asleep. Despite (or perharps '''due) to his childish and laid-back behavior, is the most spiritualy developed character in the series, evident when he successfully remembers most of The Wolfpack's adventure in Thailand during a meditation session in a Buddhist monastery. Alan is a fan of the Jonas Brothers. In the third film, Alan is going through a crisis after the death of his father, Sid and the Wolfpack is all he has and he had stopped taking his medication for 6 months. It seems that in the third film, that Alan gets a love interest. Relationships Doug Billings Alan is Doug's brother-in-law and considers Doug to be one of his best friends. Doug was the first person Alan made part of his Wolfpack. Phillip Wenneck Alan looks up to Phil as an idol and has a tendency to mimmick Phil in both appearance and personality. They share a warm friendship which deepens during the trip to Stu's wedding in Thailand. Stuart Price Although Alan considers Stu to be one of his best friends, Stu holds much resentment towards Alan for drugging them during Doug's bachelor party in Las Vegas and his disdain towards Alan only grows when Alan reveals that he drugged them again the night before Stu's wedding, albeit unintentionally, as he planned to drug Teddy only but mixed up the bags of marshmellows. Their relationship improves, however, when they successfully rescue Teddy from Bangkok which leads to Lauren's father finally warming up to Stu and accepting his marriage to Lauren. Injuries sustained The Hangover: *Self inflicted knife wound to the left hand. *Tased in the face by a police taser gun with barb-style projectile contacts. *Tased in the neck at point-blank range by police taser gun. *Struck in the face with a crowbar thrown by Mr. Chow. *Struck in the face with a car door by Stu. *Knocked out by Mike Tyson. The Hangover Part II: *Shaven Head *Falls off a bed *Hit by a monk for speaking The Hangover Part III: *TBD Memorable Quoteshttp://thehangover.wikia.com/index.php?title=Doug_Billings&action=edit&section=2Edit [http://thehangover.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hangover The Hangover:] "He's getting real close to my schaft" "I'm not allowed within 200 feet within the school. Or Chuckie Cheese" "Thanks a lot, bin Laden." "Is this the real Caesars Palace? Did Caesar Caesar really live here?" "Hehe he's jackin' his little wenis.Not at the table, Carlos" Alan: I found a baby before. Stu: Where? Alan: '''Coffee bean. "I didn't know the sell rings at the Holocaust" "I hate Godzilla! I hate him too! Look this isn't your fault, I'll get you some pants." "Wait, next week isn't good for me, the Jonas Brothers are in town." '''Phil: Goddamn it! Alan: Gosh darn it! Phil: '''Sh*t! '''Alan: Shoot!" "What about rapies?" "Classic!" " How Dare You?! She's a nice lady." "I fudged up." The Hangover: Part II: "First the monkey, now my hat. This day can´t get any worst" "I wish Monkeys can Skype. Maybe one day." "We still keep in touch" "Oh no! They shot The Monkey! They shot The Monkey! I'm at my wit's end!" The Hangover Part III *"Can you take Stu instead?!?" *"OH cock-fighting that sounds wonderful" *"Chow, arrivdercai, Papa John" *''My name's Alan and I bought a giraffe! Oh my life is great!'' Category:Characters Category:The Hangover Category:The Hangover Part II Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroes